


La foto

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, J-Squared, M/M, Non AU, Semi-Public Sex, TCA 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pues es sólo un drabble que pidió Lucy tras ver una de las fotos de los Bh de los TCA'14</p>
            </blockquote>





	La foto

 

 

 

 

para [j2ismyheaven](http://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg)

**La foto**

Mientras cerraba la puerta del baño con un suave chasquido, se detuvo un segundo con la firme intención de tranquilizar su respiración. El estrecho cuarto estaba a sólo unos pasos de la carpa que la prensa había montado para hacer las fotos promocionales y el rumrum de pasos y voces que subían y bajaban le hizo sentir extrañamente expuesto, como siempre le ocurría en aquel tipo de eventos, expuesto y al mismo tiempo excitado.

Jared —el culpable de que la bragueta estuviese tatuándosele en sitios que no debían, el cabronazo—, le ignoró mientras se lavaba las manos. El rumor del agua cayendo sobre la porcelana le provocó un picotazo de malhumor y de diversión, a veces no sabía cómo aquel hombre había llegado a los treinta y dos de una sola pieza. Sus ojos se quedaron prendidos en la mirada del otro actor, que estaba velada y oscurecida por el deseo.

No importaban los metros que les apartaban el uno del otro, no importaba que tras una delgada puerta, un equipo de personas esperase por ellos. Si algo había aprendido a valorar en todo aquel tiempo en el mundo del espectáculo era que con una cara como la suya, más le valía ganarse el nombre y el respeto de los que le rodeaban. A los treinta y seis si algo se podía decir de Jensen Ackles era que su profesionalidad era su sello. Y no es que Jared, que se había abierto un par de botones de la camisa, mostrando más de ese precioso y esbelto cuello cuya visión le hacía salivar con una reacción tan pauloviana que a veces se sorprendía, no fuese tan serio como él en el trabajo. Es que Jared, a veces, era incapaz de esperar, era incapaz de _soportar_ un solo segundo más y a él la idea de que su chico siguiese sintiendo aquello, después de todo aquel tiempo, simplemente le descontrolaba. Jared tenía ese efecto en él y lo malo era que ni siquiera le importaba. A la mierda el resto del mundo.

Después de diez años y a veces cuando le contemplaba, Jared todavía seguía siendo ese niño larguirucho con un flequillo insufrible y unos hoyuelos de escándalo. A veces hasta creía que el tiempo se le había detenido dentro, porque no era normal, para nada, no era normal esa fiebre que le consumía como un mal vicio cada vez que al hijo de puta se le ocurría tentarle con esos ojazos de gato y sonreírle, prometiéndole sin palabras toda clase de obscenidades. Con mirada casi clínica, contempló sus posibilidades, calibrando a Jared de pies a cabeza, sopesando, midiendo, planeando cómo y dónde y sobre todo, _cuanto_ quería hacerle aullar. Apenas dos pasos y ya podía tocarle. Jared le observó con una mueca satisfecha, los párpados pesados y los labios entreabiertos. Era la viva imagen de la lujuria, ¿cómo resistirse? Al fin y al cabo, era sólo un hombre.

 Hundió la nariz en el hueco de la nuca, saboreando el rastro salado del sudor fresco, oliendo el jabón y el toque acre del perfume. Siseó mientras le hacía girar, siempre consciente del brazo derecho, que casi por instinto el más joven contrajo contra el pecho. Le dejó hacer, sin decir nada, demorándose en todos esos mínimos detalles tan de Jared. Tan suyos. Un golpe al otro lado les sobresaltó, pero eso ya era sólo un incentivo más. El riesgo. El riesgo y el calor de la garganta de Jared bajo su lengua. Le escuchó gemir bajito, un sonido ronco y leve, tenue como un suspiro. Sonrió, bajando los labios un poco más.  La camisa impoluta dentro de los jeans oscuros, la hebilla del cinturón, tibia contra  la palma de la mano tintineó un instante mientras la abría.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres Jar…? —susurró contra esa boca que ya imaginaba rosada y húmeda en torno a su polla, pintada de blanco, sucia y preciosa, ansiando ser besada, mordida, _usada_ hasta la extenuación. Dios, cómo le gustaba aquella puta boca. Sorbió el labio inferior con fuerza, atrayéndolo hasta que el aliento ardiente de su pareja le bañó el rostro en rápidas vaharadas. Gimió, desechando planes y trazando otros nuevos. Prometiendo más, más tarde, cuando estuviesen los dos solos, más tarde, ahora, en aquel baño minúsculo, a unos metros de un centenar de reporteros, solo les quedaba la opción de ese pequeño aperitivo: sus dedos cerrándose en torno a la erección caliente y pesada, reptando, trazó el camino mil veces recorrido, uno que se sabía a ciegas, sin tener ni que pensarlo. Porque sostenerle contra las yemas era ya una forma de vivir, eran ellos, acariciándose, como siempre, como desde el primer día. Su chico ya tenía treinta y dos. Y Jensen estaba deseando darle aquel primer regalo.

—Jensen… —La palabra resonó casi extranjera, ahogada, llena de inflexiones y de significados que le decían cuanto quería saber.  Jared se empujó contra el puño que encerraba su carne, el chasquido de la piel caliente era gratificante, era hogar y era pasión. Hambre repentina. Desenfreno. Era tenerle cerca y olvidar que les miraban. Olerle. Joder. Sí Jared. Sí. Jensen estaba jodido, tanto que era imposible saber cuánto. No es que le importase. No mientras le obligaba a girar otra vez y apoyarse contra la pared para poder devorarle a placer, musgo, salado y turbio, Jared sollozando, mordiéndose los labios porque eso, _eso,_ era lo que quería que Jensen hiciese.

—¿No era esto? —se burló de rodillas, soplando suavemente contra el músculo sonrosado que se estremecía convulso con sus atenciones. Abrió los dedos y los dejó resbalar una y otra vez por la turgente erección, encarnada y vibrante. Jared jadeó, la voz aguja y estrangulada mientras su lengua se adentraba, jugando con las paredes que se le rendían en trémulas oleadas. Contuvo su propia necesidad. Aquello no era para él, no aún. Aquello era sólo una lección más, una respuesta más. Jared sabía que iban a acabar así, él entre sus muslos mientras le derrotaba,  mientras le hacía suplicar, susurrar su nombre—. ¿Te parece gracioso ahora? —preguntó mientras recordaba los ojos de Jared, burlones y apasionados, ignorando que había focos y luces y que estaban deteniendo a los demás. En aquel instante había sido él quien mandase, ahora, retorciéndose bajo sus dedos, su lengua, sus dientes, quien dominaba era Jensen. Besó de nuevo la piel enrojecida y complaciente, que palpitó una y otra vez bajo sus caricias—. Debería dejar que te corrieses encima, dejarte salir ahí afuera con la ropa empapada, sudado y deseando todavía más, porque esto no es bastante, ¿verdad?

Jared no contestó, agitado, gruñó corcoveando contra su férreo apretón. Desde su lugar entre los muslos abiertos, pudo ver el modo en que su piel se erizaba, próxima al orgasmo. Se relamió y con saña, hundió los dientes en una de esas nalgas perfectas y redondeabas, succionando y lamiendo la piel maltratada. La yema de sus dos dedos rozaron de nuevo aquel punto caliente y tenso y Jared lloriqueó, barbotando obscenidades mientras se derramaba en su mano, contra el suelo. Jensen jadeó, agitado e insatisfecho, su propio pene palpitó, rogando alguna clase de atención.

Cuando se besaron, el momento fue extrañamente lento, suave, casi tímido. Su lengua bailando contra la de Jared, que seguía sin aliento, caliente y lánguido contra su pecho. Jensen tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no seguir con lo que habían empezado, la idea de verle montándole era una enfermiza tentación.

—Dos minutos Jared. —La llamada de la publicista era escueta y fría. Imaginaba que estar encerrados los dos juntos no era ser precisamente cauteloso, pero en aquel preciso momento le importaba una mierda. Gimiendo, Jared separó los labios un poco más, atrayéndole. Durante un buen rato, ignoraron a la vida real, al menos por esos instantes, la jodida podría esperar.

Quitó el seguro y lanzó una última mirada. Jared parecía compuesto y sonriente. Le ojeó de arriba abajo, la camisa parecía un poco arrugada y desde luego, esa boca sonrojada y preciosa dejaba bien claro a quien le pertenecía.

—¿Vas a comportarte ahora Jare? —interrogó mientras arqueaba una ceja, a medias bromeando.

—Puede ser —replicó, deteniendo sus ojos en la entrepierna del mayor. Jensen ladeó la cabeza, suspirando, fingió una derrota que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—No tienes remedio macho —se quejó—. Acabemos con esto, porque cuando lleguemos al hotel tengo que darte otro regalo y esta vez… en privado.

La risa de Jared abierta fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. No es como si necesitase otra.

—Vamos Jay —susurró con un último beso—. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

 


End file.
